When the Past Becomes the Present
by Space girl2
Summary: My first English fanfiction! Harry, Ron and Hermione find a Time-Room in Hogwarts and find themselves in the Marauders Time. Come and see ans review, my English is very good, but I want to improve myself!
1. The Time Room

**Author Note:** Hi! Here is my first English Fanfiction. My first language is French, but I'm very good in English so... I've decided to write my own English Fanfiction. It's sure that I'll have some mistakes, but, if I have, don't be afraid to say them to me! I'll always have with me 3 dictionaries: 1 English (a Webster's), 1 French/English and one on Harry Potter for the translations of the names (HarryDico (Specially the French/English one!) and Harry Potter Lexicon on the Web) to help me to write this Fanfiction, I also have the 5 books in English. This is a time-travel Fanfiction, Harry and others going in the past, on a part of the 6th year and the 7th year of the marauders and them, and maybe after, I don't know! I wanted to make a Fanfiction on the Marauders, but also a time-travel Fanfiction so, I mixed the two!

I have a philosophy on Time Travel that I made after the 3rd Book and Movie. You can't change the past, everything you make if you return in the past will make your own past like it was, you can't change it, just make it happen.

If someone wants to be my Beta-Reader, he is welcome!

Ah et pour ceux qui parlent français, si vous désirez traduire cette fanfiction, je n'ai rien contre ! Vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et me donner le lien de la traduction! Je ne crois pas que je la traduirai moi-même, mais si quelqu'un désire le faire, aucun problème, si vous avez besoin d'aide, je pourrai vous aider. Ah et vous pouvez reviewer en français lol !

Spoilers of the 5th book!

Kiss!

Space -XxX-

**Author:** Space girl

**Title:** When Your Dreams Come True or When the Past Becomes the Present

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all is to J.K. Rowling. I own only some characters and some descriptions of the places.

* * *

**_Chapter1: The Time Room._**

Ron, Hermione and Ariane Toulouse, a girl who arrived at the beginning of their 6th year and who was in the same year than them, were desperate, they had to find a way to feed up Harry who was very affected by Sirius death. It was April 30th and it was the Easter break.

"What if we go and walk around Hogwarts?"

"Ok!" said the others.

Harry went to his dormitory to take the Marauder's map and the Invisibility cloak and put it in his bag. The four went out of the portrait hole and began to explore the castle. After a wile, the turned around a corner and found themselves at one end of the Enchantments corridor, at the other end there was a door that wasn't there before, they were sure of it. They made their way to the door and opened it.

"Women before!" said Harry.

Hermione and Ariane entered the room, there was a light and they found themselves at the same end of the same corridor, but the door wasn't there anymore, a moment later, Harry and Ron appeared beside them and fell on the two women and onto the floor with a loud "Bang!"

Suddenly, the door of the Enchantments classroom opened, alerted by the sound, students came out of the room and saw them on the floor.

"Harry! Can you stand up please?" said a woman voice.

"If Ron could move on, maybe I'll can, Ariane! He's on me!" said a man voice.

"Ron, move on!" said another woman voice.

"But you're so comfortable you three!" said another man voice, making the other students in the corridor laugh.

"Ronald Weas..." said the second woman voice, before she was cut off bye the second man voice.

"Ok, ok, Hermione," and the boy on the top stood up, so did the others after him. They looked up and saw the students standing in the corridor, laughing. Then they saw Snape, but he looked younger, then they saw a boy who was the copy of Harry and what looked like younger Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew.

"Oh my god! Guys I think I have to talk to you, come with me!" said Harry.

The four of them walked to a corridor near and walked into an empty classroom.

"Guys, I think we are in the past! I don't know if you saw them, but I think that I've seen the Marauders, all the Marauders."

"But... two of them are dead and one is with Voldemort! Oh Ron, when will you learn to say his name and to hear his name? Fear of a name increase the fear of the name itself! Whatever, maybe Harry's right and we are in the past!" said Hermione.

"But... how can we be?" said Ron.

"I think I've read somewhere that there is a Time-Room somewhere in Hogwarts, but it appears only every 1000 years. The last and the first time it appeared, it was a little while after Hogwarts was founded. I think it's in Hogwarts: A History. We probably entered this room and found us here. I think that we should go and see Dumbledore. A good thing for you Harry is that Harry Potter wasn't famous here, so you can have a little break."

They moved towards the door and heard sounds, they opened the door but saw no one, so they headed to the Stone Gargoyle, guarding Dumbledore's office. There, they found that they didn't know the password.

"Chocolate Frogs! Berty Bott Every Flavour Beans! Cauldron Cake! Pumpkin Pasties! Chocoballs!"

They continued like this a while.

"In the name of Merlin's beard! Is there..." said Ron and the Gargoyle moved. The password was Merlin's beard. They climbed the staircase to the wood door of Dumbledore's office. The knocked on the door and a voice called, "Come in!". They entered the room, it was exactly the same has Harry can remember from his time.

"Mr. Potter, what have you done this time? Did you..." Then he saw the others.

"You're not James Potter hum?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm Harry Potter, and there is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ariane Toulouse. Excuse me headmaster, but what's the date of today?"

"April 30th, 1977, Mr Potter!" said Dumbledore.

"Oh! So we did a travel of 20 years in the past! We come from the future, 1997 to be right. I'm James Potter's son, and I let you guess who is my mother."

"Hum, ..." Dumbledore observed him from head to foot, then returned to his head and stared in his eyes.

"But... You have the little Lily Evans' eyes!" Harry nodded.

"Hum... so, you should not talk about the future with the other students while you are here, I should change your names and your appearances."

"For me and Ariane it wont be a problem, I'm MuggleBorn and Ariane is French," said Hermione.

"Miss Toulouse, can you pronounce Miss Granger's name in French?"

"Hermione Granger!" (Ok, it's the same spelling, but it's pronounced differently, like Her-mi-o-n-e (a French "e") and Granger, the R isn't pronounced, so the n isn't too, but make a sound with the a).

Dumbledore nodded.

"Ok, so you'll come from France and from Beauxbatons (hum, generally bâtons is write like bâtons and not batons lol!). I presume that you know a bit of French language, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"Yes, of course, Ariane taught it to us! We are pretty good!" said Hermione.

"Perfect! So I'll make the necessaries to have you a genealogic three in the archives. Mr. Potter you'll be Harry (pronounce it without the English way, in the French way, without the English accent!) François. Mr. Weasley you'll be... Ronald (same thing here, this name can be pronounced easily in French!) William (always pronounce it without the English accent!). Don't forget to pronounce your names in French! I hope you know the French accent too?"

"Oui, mais ça pourrait être mieux." said Harry in a try of a French accent.

"It will do! So, for now, you can go and explore, hum... what year and what house where you? And what classes were you taking?"

"We were in our 6th year. And we were all in Gryffindor. For the classes, me, Ron and Ariane were in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Transfiguration and Wandless Magic (a special class for the students who had Optimal in the Charms, Transfiguration (luckily, Ron and Harry had O- in that O.W.L.) and Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s) A.S.P.I.C.s levels. For Hermione, she had the same classes as us, plus Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Ok, so you'll have your Timetables tomorrow at the breakfast, I'll make the necessaries to bring you some robes, clothes, books and school supplies. Tonight, at the dinner, I'll present you to the other students and you'll be sorted, so not to make the other students suspicious. You will stay here while we search a way to bring you back to your time."

The four of them nodded.

"Now, your appearance, Mr. Potter, your hairs are a little longer than James's ones, so I wont change it, maybe make it a little longer, but I'll make your eyes a paler green and remove your glasses." Dumbledore made a move with his wand and Harry had suddenly to remove his glasses. "Perfect, now, Mr. Weasley, I think I'll have to change your hair color, maybe a chestnut one." Dumbledore made a move with his wand and Ron's hairs became a beautiful chestnut. After that, they went out of Dumbledore's office and went into the Hogwarts grounds.

They talked until dinner, at dinner time, they headed to the doors of the Great Hall and waited for Dumbledore to introduce them.

* * *

After the events in the Charms corridor, the Marauders followed the four new and stood out of the room to listen to what they were saying. So they heard all the things about Harry Potter and that they were probably from the future. They covered up in the invisibility cloak that James had always with him in his school bag when the four came out of the room. After they disappeared in another corridor, they returned into class, because they had Potions and the Professor would probably remove a lot of points from Gryffindor if they were late and give them detentions. After the class they went to Gryffindor tower to put their bags in their dormitory and went into the Great Hall, sat down at Gryffindor table and waited, the food wasn't on the table yet. After everyone was at their table, Dumbledore sat up.

"Before the dinner begins, I want to introduce you three new students, they are French and they come from Beauxbatons. They will be in 6th year. They'll be sorted in a moment. Please welcome: Ariane Toulouse, Harry François, Ronald William (pronounce it: we-lee-am) and Hermione Granger."

Four students entered the Great Hall at that moment. The ones who where there in the Charms Corridor, were telling the story to the others. The fou headed up to the teacher's table and McGonagall came in with the Sorting Hat on its stool.

"When I call your name, you will come and put the hat on your head to be sorted in your houses, and then join the table of your house. Granger, Hermione."

Hermione sat on the stool and put the hat on her head, after a little while, the hat said out loud: "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione went to sit down near the Marauders at Gryffindor table.

"François, Harry!" Harry sat on the stool and put the hat on his head, the hat said: "Hum... another one from the future. You know what I said the last time I sorted you, and I see that you didn't change your mind, so better be... GRYFFINDOR!" he said the last word out loud. Harry joined Hermione beside the Marauders.

"Toulouse, Ariane."

Ariane sat on the stool and put the hat on her head, after a while, the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ariane joined the others at the Gryffindor table.

"William, Ronald." Ron put the hat on his head and it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron sat down next to Harry.

"Welcome to the four of you, I wish that the Gryffindors will make them a good welcome. Now, it's time to eat."

"Hi, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. I want to know if you can join us in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor after dinner, please?"

They nodded, but they were wondering why the Marauders wanted to meet them in the Room of Requirements, but they said nothing and continued to eat. A moment later, a girl with long curled red hair came to talk to them.

"I! I'm Lily Evans, Gryffindor Prefect, so you're the news? If you have any questions or any problems, don't be afraid, come and see me."

Harry smiled at his mother and nodded.

"Thanks!"

They finished eating and headed to the Room of Requirements; they stood in front of Barnabas the Barmy tapestry and talked while waiting for the Marauders.

(NA: When they are talking in French, I'll put a translation after between (), don't worry!)

« Alors, que nous veulent-ils vous pensez? » ("What do you think they asked us to go here for?") said Ariane, in French, so if there was someone near they wont understand what they were saying.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient nous avoir entendu? Vous connaissez les maraudeurs, vous savez de quoi ils sont capables ! » ("Do you think they heard us ? You know the Marauders, you know their capacities.") said Harry.

« Peut-être, nous le saurons bientôt ! » ("Maybe, we will know soon enough!") said Hermione, while the Marauders where coming down the corridor and joined them.

"Hi!" said James, and he began the ritual in front of the tapestry, then the door appeared and they entered the Room of Requirements. It was now a round room with a fire and some couches and armchairs. They sat down and they waited for the Marauders to begin.

"So... first thing don't interrupt me, listen, please. The second thing you have to know is that we were listening when you were talking in that classroom. So your real name is Harry Potter? Are you one of my relatives and what was she talking about when she talked about your celebrity in your time? And what's the real names of the others?" said James Potter.

"Ok, first of all, yes, I'm Harry Potter, we are from the future and we know you there. As for your futures or my celebrity, we can't tell you that. It's too dangerous. You have to keep all that we say to you here as a secret, ok?" said Harry. The Marauders nodded. "Now, we know your secrets, as for Remus being a werewolf and you three being non-registered animagus. James, you're my father, Sirius, you're my godfather. As for my mother, I'll let you guess who it is. We are practically animagus ourselves, we are at the last stage of the transformation and in about a week or two, we will transform, when is the next full moon?"

"Eeeeeeee In two weeks, I think." said Remus.

The Marauders where surprised by all the things Harry had said.

"Oh and this is Ariane Toulouse, she is really from France, Ronald Weasley, normally his hair are red, and Hermione Granger, she's MuggleBorn." He pronounced the last name with an English accent.

"Arthur Weasley's son, I presume?" Ron nodded. "They have already two children and his wife is pregnant with a third one."

"Yeah, Charlie was born in 1970, Bill in 1972 and Percy in 1976. In 1978, they will have twins, Fred and George who will become your successors in trouble-making in Hogwarts. They gave Harry the Marauder's map, which we know that you made this year, we have it with us. Oh another thing, make sure no one other of you four see the map, since you can see the names of the people on it!"

The marauders nodded again.

"The names are not yet on it, but it's a good idea! We will have to think about it," said Remus.

"Ok, so do you want to become new Marauders?" said Sirius.

"Oh yes!" said Ron. The other three approved, not without hesitation by Hermione.

"Perfect, we'll just have to find nicknames for you four, we'll think about it this night."

"Now, I think that we should head up to Gryffindor Tower, it's getting late!" said Remus.

"Yes, but we are 8, we can't hide all the 8 under my invisibility cloak!" said James.

"Oh, but we have one too, in fact it's yours, but it's a long story." said Harry.

"You know where the Gryffindor Common Room is, I suppose?"

"Yes! But we don't know the password!"

"It's Brave Heart. So we meet in Gryffindor Tower in 15 minutes ok?"

"Ok!"

Harry put out his invisibility cloak and his Marauders Map from his bag,, James put out his own Marauders Map, they taped the map with their wands, then said, in unison:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." They smiled at each other than looked down at Harry's map.

"Ok, so Filch is in his office, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other teachers too. Mrs Norris is on the first floor, so we probably wont meet her."

So they put on the Invisibility Cloaks and headed up to Gryffindor tower who was on the same floor. They passed the portrait of the Fat Lad and entered the Common Room. It was the same as it were in their time. They decided to go up in their dormitories, Harry and Ron were in the same Dormitory as the Marauders and Hermione and Ariane were in the same dormitory as Lily. Harry followed the Marauders to the 6th year boy dormitory; it was like his dormitory in his time, with 6 four-poster beds and all. At the foot of two of the beds were two trunks, for Harry and Ron. They opened it and installed their things; Harry put the Marauders Map and the Invisibility cloak in his trunk, than changed into his pyjamas, so did the others. He said goodbye to them, then he fell asleep, happy to have the chance to meet his parents and to see his godfather again.

* * *

Ok, so this is the first chapter! Review please, I really need your comment to improve my fanfiction and my English! Thanks!

Kiss!

Space -xxx-


	2. Classes, Training, Planning on Summer Ho...

**Author note:** Sorry for the 2 months before updating again, but I had other fanfictions to update that weren't updated for a while. So there is the second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! Don't forget that English is only my second language and that my first language is French!

Kiss!

Space -XxX-

**Title:** When Your Dreams Come True or When the Past Becomes the Present

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you can find in the Harry Potter books!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Classes, Training, Planning on Summer Holidays and Revenge_**

Harry woke up early the next morning, the others were still asleep. He checked his watch (witch he had changed since the second task of the Triwizard Tournament), it was 5 o'clock. He knew that he won't be able to fell asleep again, so he got up, took a shower, get dressed and went into the common room. There was already someone there, sitting on a couch by the fire. He sat in a couch too and observed the other person; it was a beautiful girl, tall, with beautiful brown hair and dark blue eyes that give her a mysterious sight. He had seen her with his mother at the dinner so he guessed that it was a friend of her.

"Hum, hum," said Harry in a way that looked so like Umbridge that he had to suppress a laugh. "Hi!"

"Hi!" said the girl, turning around so she was face to face with him. "You're one of the new students, no? Harry, it's that?" Harry nodded.

"I'm Maggy Handsom. I'm one of Lily Evan's friends; I know you met her yesterday at the dinner. I'm also in sixth year."

"I'm delight…"

"Hum, hum!" said a too familiar unpleasant childish voice behind him. Harry jumped and turned so quickly that he had an ache in his neck. Then he saw her: he'll never forget that toad like face. 'Oh no, not her!' thought Harry.

"Yes?" said Harry.

"Well hi! My name is Dolores Umbridge (I think you guessed that! She's in Gryffindor only because it could be funny to have her there and easier if I want to make a revenge on her). I'm also in 6th year."

"Well, pleased to meet you," Harry lied. In the back of his mind he promised himself to tell Ron and Hermione and to make her pay for what she had done in his 5th year.

"So… I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast!" said Umbridge and she went out of the portrait hole.

"You made a very funny face when you saw her… well, I don't blame you, we don't really like her, you know, she's very arrogant and all…"

"Well, maybe it was her childish voice or her toad-like face," Harry lied, well in fact that wasn't really a lie, it was just a part of the truth.

"Yes, maybe …"

At that moment, three girls came down of the stairs to the girls dormitories. He recognized his mother as one of them, but the other two were familiar too, he was sure to have seen it somewhere in his time, but where? Maybe in the photo album Hagrid gave him in his first year?"

"Hi Maggy, hi Harry, oh Harry, may I introduce you to Alice Prewett and Amy Angel?" said Lily. Then it clicked, Alice was Neville's mother. Neville looked a lot like her.

"So… I think we will get to breakfast. See you later!" said Maggy.

When they were gone, Harry sat again in the couch and stared in the fire. A moment later he saw Hermione and Ariane coming down from their dormitory and a second later, Ron appeared too.

« Salut! Hey, devinez qui je viens de voir? Dolores Ombrage en personne ! Elle va être en cours avec nous, elle est en 6e année, » said Harry. (Hi! Hey guess who I just saw? Dolores Umbridge herself! She will be in classes with us, she's in 6th year too!)

« Pas cette… » (Not that…), began Ron, but he was cut off by a sound coming from the stairs to the boys dormitories. A moment later, the Marauders appeared and greeted them.

"I have to talk to the seven of you, about something. So, say we go to the kitchens at lunch, take some food, then go to the Room of Requirement, ok?" asked Harry.

"Ok!" said the others in unison, then they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at the Gryffindor table, then began to est. Moments later, McGonagall came to them and gave them their timetables. They were beginning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, then they had Potions. Since it was the N.E.W.T.s classes, so you chose your classes, the houses were all mixed. So, after breakfast they went in their dormitories to take their things for Defence and Potions, then headed to the defence classroom. They sat down at the front of the class with the Marauders; there were only a couple of students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the room already. Then the door opened again and some Slytherins came in. Harry recognized Snape.

"Hey look, it's Snape coming there," muttered Harry so only Ariane, Ron, Hermione and the Marauders can hear him.

"You know Snivellus?" asked James, lowering his voice too.

"Well, unfortunately yes, he's the Potions Master in our time!"

"Oh! No luck!"

"No, in fact he hates me and he hates the Gryffindors and favour the Slytherins since he's also the head of this house."

The professor entered at this moment, so they stopped their talking. The professor was brown-haired and blue-eyed. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short.

"Hi! We have four new students in the class. Can I see you before lunch, I think you've got a free period, so I can see where you are in defence?"

Ariane, Ron, Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Ok, so, I'm professor Harries. We were starting on Patronus today, I don't know if you saw it already?"

"Well, in fact, I learned it in my 3rd year from my defence teacher outside classes, since there was Dementors at the Entrances of the School Grounds (I won't tell you the reason why they were there that year) and they seamed to love me (laughing in the class). And in my 5th year, we had a very bad defence teacher and, well … Hermione proposed that I gave defence classes in secret to some students and I taught them the Patronus Charm," said Harry. He looked to Ariane, asking silently if she had learned it and she nodded, understanding the silent question.

"Can you make a demonstration then, please?" asked Professor Harries.

They nodded, took their wand and headed to the front of the class, Harry winked to his father. The he thought about him, about having the chance to know him and his mother and to see his godfather again, thinking about the Marauders. Then he said with the others:

"Spero Patronum."

A silver stag, a silver unicorn, a silver eagle and a silver fox came out of the four wands, stayed there for some time, then disappeared.

"Good! 50 points for Gryffindor."

They walked back to their seats. Harry shot a look at his father to say to him silently that they would discuss about the form of his Patronus later.

"Now, can someone tell me what does that charm does and what it is? Mrs Evans?"

"The Patronus Charm is a shape made of pure happiness and hope that the Dementors will eat instead of your own happiness moments. The form that it takes is different for each person. Generally the thing in what you put all your hopes and happiness. When it's full shaped and powerful, it can throw away the Dementors, but when there is hundred and hundred of them, the Patronus have to be very very powerful, a lot of fully trained wizards are not able to put it. You have to have a big force of mind to put it in front of real Dementors and to fight the effects of them. You have to think of a very happy and strong good memory and say "Spero Patronum" to cast it. Stronger the moment is, stronger the Patronus is."

"Very good Mrs. Evans. 15 points for Gryffindor, Now, let's try it. I'm warning you that I doubt that any of you will be able to make one this lesson and that it's very different in front of real Dementors. We will divide in five groups."

So, they divided into groups, the professor, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ariane helping one of the groups each. After the lesson, they went to the dungeons for their Potions class. They sat down at their habitual seats at the back of the class, Harry with Ariane, Ron with Hermione, James with Sirius, Remus with Maggy, Lily with Amy, Alice with a boy Harry suspected to be Frank Longbottom, Neville's father and Peter with a boy from Ravenclaw. The teacher entered the room a moment later and the class felt silent. He looked strict, but not the way Snape is.

"Hi! I know that there are four new students in this class, so I'll present myself. I'm professor Harny (AN: me and the names!). I'm warning you to not disturb this class, and while you're working, to talk only about Potions and only to your partner, and I'm speaking French, so don't try that! I'll ask you some questions to see a bit of your level in Potions."

He asked the four young people some basic questions about Potions, then they began to make a Potions that wasn't too difficult, well, in fact, Snape had make them make the Potions the year before.

After the class, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ariane headed to the Defence room again, they found Professor Harries sitting at her desk.

"Hi! Come here, we will start with some defence spell demonstrating. We will begin with the Expelliarmus." She waved her wand and the desks vanished and cushions appeared on the walls and the floor. "Harry with Ariane and Ron with Hermione."

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry and Ron together. The wands of the two girls flew away, they caught them (Harry and Ron) and the two girls flied around the room to land on cushions. It continued like that for an hour or so, then they went to the Entrance Hall where they joined the Marauders, then they all went to the kitchens where to house-elves bring them things to eat and drink, then they headed to the Room of Requirement. The room was exactly like the last time they went there, the day before. They sat down on a couch.

"Ok so, you know Dolores Umbridge?" The Marauders nodded. "Ok, at the end of my 4th year something important happened but the ministry didn't believed me. Dumbledore couldn't find a defence teacher, so the ministry sent Umbridge who was Senior Undersecretary for the minister. But she would only teach us theory, we couldn't do magic in her class …" then Harry explained what Umbridge had made to him and some of his friends.

"The horrible woman. It's very illegal to use that quill. And all the things she made to you!" said James. "So… I guess you want us to help you to make a little revenge on her?" Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. "Ok, so we will have to think about it. Maybe we can do it at the End of the Year Feast." They all approved. "Now, you won't tell who your mother is, hum?" Harry shook his head.

"No. But I can tell you some things I know from the older Remus and Sirius." James nodded. "Ok, first you'll begin to go out with her next school year. I don't know when in the year, but I know it was in your seventh year. I won't tell you in what house she's in, but I'll reassure you in telling you she's not in Slytherin. To have her heart, you'll have to make some sacrifices, like stopping hexing everyone, everywhere, every time for no reason, and no, to live or to be a Slytherin, to be a slimy git or whatelse reason like that are not reasons. You can defend yourself or your friends or people if there is the need, but don't start the battle. You'll have to take your responsibilities and be more mature. Oh, I know, a Marauder will always be a Marauder, but stop focusing on the same persons. Think about it this summer. I want to exist!" the last sentence made the others laugh. James nodded.

"And what about your Patronus form? You that it's the…"

"The exact form of your animagus, yes, I know, Lupin told me when he saw my Patronus, well, in fact, he was the defence teacher in my third year who taught me it." The Marauders laughed at the idea of Remus teaching and Remus looked surprised. "I don't know why it's your animagus form, but it's Prongs! Like Remus said a night in my 3rd year: maybe Prongs was there with us again, and that Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs were all there that night, reunited again for a full moon!" The others looked surprised. Harry kicked himself, he had said too much.

"What does that mean? That the Marauders were reunited again?"

"Hum, I don't think I should tell you that, I've already said too much! If I say further, it can play on the future."

"Well, it sounded like I was dead!" said James. Harry shot a sad look at his father and looked at his feet.

"Well, that's a choc! Well, I'm sorry Harry." He leaned towards him and hugged him. 'Well, Sirius don't know that he'll die 2 years after that! It's a start.' He chose to say the truth, well a part of it, to his father, he suspected that Dumbledore will modify their memories when they will return to their time. "Well, if I'm that sad, it's because I barely had the time to know you, I only have a few things and that is to say not the happiest ones. Well, I still have the you-know-what, Remus gave it to me at my last birthday, but since the others are not supposed to know about it, I can't talk about it. You died when I was only 1 year and 3 months exactly old, well, on Halloween 31st, I'm telling you the date, because you'll guess it when you'll know the date of my Birthday, by the hands of Voldemort, trying to save me. I won't tell you the rest of the story. Don't worry, Sirius made a good godfather job and was like the father I practically never had, and Remus was nice too, they told me some things about you and your years at Hogwarts. I wish I could have known you more, but now, I have the chance and I'm really happy to have it!"

James nodded, understanding, then hugged his future son again. He was a bit shocked, in two days he learned that he had a son who was his age and that he'll die in a little more than 5 years, because with what they had said, he came to the conclusion that they'll be born around 1980, he'll only be 21 at his death! Well, he promised himself to take care of the 5 next years and to have fun with his friends and family. He also promised himself to pass more time with Harry until he return to his time.

"I'm sorry James," said Harry suddenly.

"You don't have to be sorry. Yes, I'll die in a little more than 5 years and I'll only be 21 at that time, but I'm happy (AN: well, I think you guess what sense of happy here!) to know that I'll be killed by Voldemort himself, trying to protect you and your mom, instead to be killed by one of his deatheaters. I wish you could've known me more. For what I saw, you're a lot like me. And I promise you to pass more time with you until you return to your time, so you can know better your father!" Harry nodded and made a small smile to his father, then hugged him.

"Well… now, what are you going to do on summer holidays?" asked James.

Harry stopped to laugh, they didn't think about that!

"Well, … maybe you can come over my place for the summer, mum already invited Remus and Sirius, Peter is going on a trip with his father. Still, the majority of us will be 17 at the end of July, I think, so… well, talking about that, when is your birthdays?"

"Hermione's on September 19th so she won't be 17 until we return to Hogwarts. Ron's on March 1st so he's already 17, for Ariane she's on June 25ft (AN: My Birthday :D) and I'm on July 31st," said Harry.

"Hey, just like me! I'm also on July 31st (AN: what, my boyfriend's birthday is on the same day as his father's (September 1st the two of them!), so why not:-P)! Sirius's on…"

"July 29th, I know, he told me, and Remus's on May 21st (AN: my best friend's one!). So we will have to celebrate 3 birthdays at the same time! But we will have to talk about it to Dumbledore before. We will go after classes." The others nodded, than continued to talk about nothing and everything.

After classes, Harry, Ariane, Ron and Hermione headed to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, they said the password and climbed on the moving stairs, then knocked on the door. Someone told them to enter, so they do. They sat on chairs before Dumbledore's desk.

"Hi professor, we wanted to talk to you about summer holidays. James invited us to his home and we wanted to know of that causes any problems?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no! No problems at all, just be aware not to say anything about the future to your grand-parents Harry! I figure that the Marauders already know?"

"Well, they figured it out by themselves, they know our real names, James know that he's my father, but don't know who is my mother and Sirius know that he's my godfather. The rest, they guessed it. But maybe you're better to put a memory charm on them when we will return back to our time." Dumbledore nodded.

"So… thanks professor, goodbye!" And they went out of the office to the Room of Requirement, they needed to work on their animagus. They started to concentrate, in an hour or so, they'll be ready to begin the transformation part. An hour later, the marauders entered the room, just as the four others were going out of their trance.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? The map told us there was someone in the room."

"We're working on our animagus, we're now ready to begin the transformation part. You can help us," Harry said.

"Well, you have to do this part by part. Concentrate on your animal part, then on each part of your body, turn by turn. Harry, begin, try on your legs."

Harry concentrated, they didn't know what their animal was yet, they will know only by the transformations. Their bodies have been preparing, muscles growing and all to receive the animal. A second after concentrating, he felt his legs changing. He looked down at them, they were now covered in pale-grey, practically white hairs. "I'll try on my arms!" The others nodded, seeing that he didn't seem to have any difficulties. He concentrated again. His arms were now also covered with the same very pale-grey hairs. "Maybe I have a nail? I'll try on." He concentrated and a nail of the same hair color appeared.

"Hey, you're very quick, I didn't managed that on the first try!" said James, impress.

"Oh! But I think I'm ok to continue with the body part." He put his front legs on the floor and concentrated again. His body changed to a dog-like body with the same hair color. He decided to concentrate to change the last part and the most difficult: his head. After a few seconds he had now a wolf-dog-like face. His eyes were his emerald green ones, so, his characteristic was that he conserved his real eyes. He looked to Ron, Hermione and Ariane, trying to have a sign of them to know if they can see his scar. They shook their head, he felt relieved. He transformed back to himself.

The Marauders gasped. He thought about a mirror and one appeared (Room of Requirement!), he looked in it and kicked himself, he had forgotten to think to return to the appearance Dumbledore gave him. Luckily, he learned that he was a metamorphmagus last summer and Tonks taught him how to control it, so he changed at least his eyes for the moment, unfortunately, Remus and Sirius had seen them, James was too preoccupied by the fact that he looked just exactly like him to see it. He glanced at Remus and Sirius shooting them a glance that said 'Don't say anything to James." The last came out of his stupor and asked:

"So, it's what you _really_ look like?"

"Yes, well, I changed the color of my eyes, because I have my mother's eyes." He winked to Remus and Sirius who grinned in putting all that together. "I'm a metamorphmagus," he added, seeing the confusing expression on the Marauders face.

"You could pass for my twin! You look exactly like me! And what's the answer for the summer holidays?"

"It's ok, but you have to keep our real identity from your parents James." James nodded. "So, you didn't tell me what's my animagus form exactly? I guess it's something like a dog or like a wolf."

"Well, in fact, it's the mix of the two, you're a Husky dog, or, if you prefer, a wolf-dog," Hermione said. Harry knew what was a Husky, he grown up in the muggle world, but the others didn't know what it was. Harry loved this kind of dog.

"Well, I think we should go to dinner, I'm hungry," Ron said. "We should continue after."

"Hum, I have to talk with Ariane, we will join you after in the Great Hall," Harry said. The others nodded with an amused smile, Ron winked to Harry then they went out of the room.

Harry was nervous, he wanted to ask her out, he loved her since a long time now. He concentrated and some couches appeared in the room. He invited her to sit in one and sat down beside her, he was red in the face, he knew it. Their eyes met, he was hypnotized by them. Their heads approached and their lips touched. Harry backed away.

"Sorry…" he said, but she kissed him again in a more passionate kiss, before he had the time to finish the word.

"Ariane, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes Harry! I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ariane," Harry smiled then kissed her again.

"We're better go to the Great Hall, I think, before the others make some ideas…" He took her hand, helped her up, changed back into the appearance Dumbledore gave him, then they went to the Great Hall, hand in hand, they joined the other who were grinning, seeing them hand in hand.

"Well, it was time you two!" Harry shot an amused look at his new girlfriend, then returned to Ron.

"I think you don't have to talk about it, Ronald Williams!" Ron reddened. Harry knew that his bestfriend had a crush on Hermione for a long time now, but he (Ron) didn't had the courage to say it to her yet.

* * *

So there it is! Review please if you want the 3rd chapter! 

**RaR**

_Doumby_ Beuh, c'est la même chose pour ta fanfiction, ils sont fous de penser que tu plagies! Lol!

_Phoebe666: _Thank you! There is the Update! Next will come sooner ;-)

_Anya__ Wood:_ Thank you! Your French isn't that bad you know! Practise, it's the best way to learn more! And read in French too! It helped me a lot to read in English, and to chat with English people!

_Mariah:_ Thank you! There it is!

_HanyouToni_ Well, it's a little start! Thank you for the review!


	3. Full Moon, Exams and Revenge

**Author Note:** Hi! I'll make the RaR before the chapter, since I have a few things to clarify with some people. So there is the 3rd chapter! I'm doing my end of semesters exams in English; I had the grammar and vocabulary ones today! Next week it's the written production (opinion essay) and the week after it's the Reading and Listening Comprehensions!

And well, I'm sorry for the Kate-Ariane thing, but Ariane is more a French name than Kate and I changed my mind while writing the first chapter, so her name is Ariane Toulouse and not Kate White.

Space -xXx-

**RaR:**

_Tigris T Draconis:_ Oh yes thanks for the new-news lol and the "s" at the end of Hair, it's quite the same thing in French "cheveux" is an invariable word, you say un "cheveux" and des "cheveux", so, I can understand that it's the same thing in English, well, in French, the word is already plural, even if there is only one!

_Phoebe666:_ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

_Coolwhip0306:_ Thanks. Well, it's more like: Salut! J'adore ce que tu écris, continues à écrire! Well, it's quite good for someone who is only beginning French. I'm sure that I wasn't that good when I was beginning to learn English!

_Legolas4542:_ Well, I'm sorry for you, but here, it's you who have mistakes! Dumbledore WAS headmaster in the Marauders school years. Well, I've got a chronology who is contradicting the 5th book, but I'm sure that Mcgonagall WAS still the transfiguration teacher see the 5th book page 287 of Bloomsbury, Raincoast Edition, she's been teaching Transfiguration for 39 years in the December of 1995. And well, you know, after 40 it's rare for a woman to have children (I'm talking about Lily having Harry here)! We know that James and Lily were relatively young, about 20 years old when they had Harry and that Harry was born in 1980, so, if Mcgonagall was the Transfiguration teacher, I suppose that it was because Dumbledore became the Headmaster, because we do know that he was transfiguration Teacher with Dippet as Headmaster (for that, I'm ok with you). Well, you're the first person I see, all languages confounded, who thinks that Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster in the Marauders time! And then, another proof is that it's said, in the 3rd book, I think, that it was Dumbledore who accepted Remus at Hogwarts, even with his Werewolf condition. Well, you really should know that Dumby was the headmaster lol! If you see all the other Marauders Fanfictions, you'll see that in all of them, Dumby is the Headmaster! And it's Dumby who planted the Whomping Willow for Remus!

And for the spelling mistakes, I'll check that. Well, even in French, I'm making some, so … lol! Well, thanks to say that to me!

And well for the Witch-which thing, it depends on what you're talking about! If it's which like: Which music do you prefer, then you're right. If you're talking about: Lily is the first WITCH in the Evans family, then you've got the mistake (yes it's witch, and if you think it's which, check in a dictionary, you'll see that it's witch (otherwise, my text editor will show me that I've got a mistake (a grammar or a vocabulary one)))! So you'll have to specify the context!

_Doumby:_ Yes, I'm proud of myself for that! It'll help you with your English! Bon, me vla qui te répond en anglais maintenant ! Tk, ça va pouvoir t'aider ma chtite doumby ! Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit sur MSN, ton anglais est pas si mal que ça ;-)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Chapter 3: Full Moon, Exams and Revenge**_

The weeks passed by, with the classes, discussions, animagus training,… Harry was beginning to know his parents better; he was talking regularly to Lily and learned that the only thing that made her not accept the propositions of James to go out with him was what Harry told him. She thinks that he is quite pretty and liked him, but them,… He learned that she liked Remus, in the friend way, he wasn't like the other Marauders, yes he was doing pranks with them and all, but he wasn't hexing everyone everywhere every time and things like that. He also discovered that Alice was still going out with Franck and that Amy had a crush on Sirius and that Sirius had a crush on her, also that Maggy had a crush on Remus and that he had a crush on her, but that he wasn't able to say it to her, what with him being a werewolf? What will be her reaction?

Harry and Ariane were now controlling completely their animagus transformations, Ariane was a cougar. Ron and Hermione were very near the complete control, they knew their animagus, Ron was a fox and Hermione was an eagle. It was now the full moon eve. They were practising animagus transformations for Ron and Hermione. Ron was returning to himself, he had managed to transform completely, but his transformations were too slow.

"Ron, you're very near it! Hermione, let's try again!"

She concentrated and immediately turned into a beautiful eagle, then she transformed back into herself.

"You have it Herm! Let's go Ron, you'll have it this time!" said Harry.

Ron concentrated and turned immediately into a fox who smiled, then turned back into Ron.

"I made it! Well, I think we're ready for tomorrow now!" The others approved.

Next morning they woke up excited with the coming night, luckily, it was Friday, so they'll be able to sleep. Remus was in the hospital wing. They were barely listening in classes, well, Hermione was still listening, Hermione will always be Hermione. Harry was now Padwolfe, Ron was Redfire, Hermione was Blueclaws and Ariane was Wildfastcat (na: well, I'm very poor at inventing names!).

After classes they played chess and exploding cards and continued after dinner. When the sun was completely gone, they went to bed, took the 2 invisibility cloaks, put them on themselves then went to the park, luckily, someone entered the Common Room when they were going out of the portrait hole. They joined the Whomping Willow, peter transformed and press on the root to stop the tree. Then they went in the passage to the Shrieking Shack and joined Remus upstairs, in their Animagus form, waiting for the werewolf to transform. When the moon appeared, it began. Harry wasn't prepared to what he saw. They heard him scream in pain, then it was finished, they let the time to the wolf to acclimate with the 3 new animals, then went out in the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry, Remus and Sirius played some times, making some friendly battles, then they went into the forest. The Marauders showed them a lot of spots. Harry saw a very beautiful and romantic one, so he promised himself to bring Ariane there sometime. They visited also Hogsmeade when they knew that there won't be any dangers for the villagers. Then they returned to the Shrieking Shack, then went back to their dormitories.

The morning after, Harry woke up at 9 o'clock with a Phoenix perched at the end of his bed, he looked like Fawkes. He wondered why he was there, then saw something on the Phoenix legs. He took it and saw that it was addressed to him, Ron, Hermione and Ariane. He woke Ron up, then they went to the common room, luckily, Ariane and Hermione were up too. They went to breakfast, then to the Room of Requirement. Harry opened the envelope, there was 4 pieces of paper, when he saw the date on the corner of one of the letters, he smiled, it was dated: May 20th 1997

"_Well, I think we've got some news of our time!"_

_He opened the first letter, it was from Dumbledore. He put it, open, on a table, so the others can read it too._

"_Hi Ariane, Hermione, Harry and Ron,_

_I hope you're glad to have some news from here. Yes, I know you're in the past, in 1977. I remembered of Ariane Toulouse, Hermione Granger, Ronald Williams and Harry François some time ago and made the link. Fawkes is a special Phoenix, he can travel in the time and the space. Though, you can't come back here with him it's too dangerous. The fourth letter is for the Dumbledore of the time where you are._

_Here, it's like normal, everyone is fine and Voldemort continues to attack. The other letters are from Ginny and Remus._

_We're working on finding a way to have you back here._

_Answer us quickly, we want to know how you're doing! And don't forget to give the 4th letter to Dumbledore! Hagrid, Hermione's and Ariane's parents and the teachers (yes, even Snape!) great you, I think Ginny will give you news about the Weasley family in her letter._

_And what about your Animagus training?_

_My compliments,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Harry opened the second letter, it was from Ginny Weasley.

"_Hi brother, Harry, Hermione and Ariane._

_Here, all things are fine. Mum, dad and the rest of the family great you and are doing well. I'm studying for my O.W.L.s who are taking place in about 2 weeks, I hope I'll do fine! It's a bit boring here since you've gone. I was looking for my 7th year without you, but then, … Cousin Algie is coming next year, well, at least, I won't be the only Weasley left in the castle! But well, it's not the same thing without you hanging around._

_I suppose Harry is happy to see his parents and Sirius again! I hope he's taking the chance to know them better. And he doesn't have to worry about You-know-who being after him anymore there, he's not the "boy who lived" there._

_Well, enjoy the "holidays" you have and have great times! I can't wait to see you back here!_

_And what about your Animagus training? Mine is going well, I'm transforming quite easily now. Oh and by the way, I'm a white rabbit._

_I'm sending you a picture of all of us, including Ariane, taken after the snowball fight on Christmas day this year, another picture of you with Remus and all of us, minus Ariane, with Sirius. Also a picture of you three with Hagrid, hey, if you can send me a picture of you with the Marauders it would be great! And maybe one with your mother and her friends (Neville will love to see his parents when they were his age!)_

_Kiss! _

Ginny Weasley

_P.S.: Is Harry finally going out with Ariane? And Hermione and Ron?"_

At this, Hermione and Ron blushed. Attached with the letter was a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ariane, Remus, Ginny, Neville and Luna in front of Hogwarts, another one with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Mondingus, Dumbledore, Ginny and most of the Weasley family in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place, another one with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid in their 4th year. Then, Harry put out the 3rd letter, from Remus.

"_Hi you all! _

_How are you doing? For me, I'm doing fine, like everyone else here. So it's you Harry François, Ronald Williams, Ariane Toulouse and Hermione Granger? I should've guessed it before. Dumbledore must have put a Memory Charm on us when you went back here. _

_So, if I remember you back there, I don't have to worry that you'll take the chance you have to know your parents Harry, and to see Sirius again. I'm also happy to tell you that we caught Pettigrew and that Sirius is cleared, he can finally rest in peace. _Harry smiled at this

_Talking about Pettigrew, I remind you to keep still with him and don't say anything about the future. _

_You must've met with Maggy and Amy? Well, they moved to America some times after Sirius was sent to Azkaban, so it's why you never heard of them. But still, they're back here, what with the clearing of Sirius and all? Well, they say hello to you four, they remember you as well as I remember you back at our times at Hogwarts. You'll have the occasion to meet them again when you come back. Maggy and I are still going out again. Amy is trying to pass through the death of Sirius, as am I and Maggy, I wish that this little time-travel will gives you the chance to past through it yourselves, especially Harry. Well, I know that we won't be going out with them for some times (NA: he's talking about the Marauders time here), but then, I think you guessed that it will happen._

_As Dumbledore said, we're trying to find a way to have you back here. But, if I remember, you stayed for a long time with us, so enjoy yourselves!_

_We will give you news frequently and if something important happens with Voldemort or anything else that involves any of us, we will let you know as soon as possible. We will send you Ginny's results for her O.W.L.s as soon as she gets them._

_Have a good time!  
_

_Kiss! _

Remus Lupin"

They smiled at each other. Then, some pieces of parchment appeared, along with a bottle of ink and a quill, thanks to the Room of Requirement. They began to answer.

"_May 19th, 1977 (NA: well, the letters from the others weren't written in the middle of the night!)_

_Hi professor Dumbledore,_

_We are doing fine here. The Marauders are just very fine with us and we're now part of them. Were enjoying ourselves here, even if we miss you all back in 1997. We're glad to have some news from the future. Harry have plenty of times to know his parents better, as long to see and talk with Sirius and Remus._

_We're glad to see that everyone is fine! _

Great Hermione's and Ariane's parents, Hagrid and the other teachers for us! And if you could great Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom for us, it would be great!

_We will give the 4th letter to Dumbledore._

_Answer us regularly, it's really good to have some news!_

_And we won't tell anyone about the future, don't worry._

_As for our Animagus training, it's complete. We will let you the surprise when we come back!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Harry Potter_

_Ariane Toulouse_

_Ronald Weasley"_

"_Hi little Sister! Hi Gin,_

_We are glad to see that the family and everyone are doing fine. We wish you good luck for your O.W.L.s in two weeks. Here the classes are good and the exams are coming soon also, even if they're not as important as the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s. We miss you all too! But we have a good time with the Marauders. We'll have plenty of pranks to tell you when we come back. We're planning on a revenge on Umbridge for the end of the year feast. She's in Gryffindor, in 6th year, and, well, it's not surprising, but almost all people here don't like her._

_As for your two P.S. questions, Harry and Ariane are going out, for about 2 weeks and a half now, well, in fact, since May first, but Hermione and Ron aren't going out yet._

_For our Animagus training, we are all done yet. Harry is a Husky, Hermione is an Eagle, Ron is a Fox and Ariane is a Cougar. And still, we are real Marauders now. Harry is Padwolfe, Ron is Redfire, Hermione is Blueclaws and Ariane is Wildfastcat._

_We are all happy to see the Marauders here and Harry his happy to be a normal boy for once in his life._

_Well, I think we should go, because the Marauders are entering the Room of Requirement at the time I'm writing that. Talking about that, they know that James is my father and Sirius is my mother, they guessed it, overhearing the first discussion we four had in this time, about 5 minutes after we were here. They also know that I look exactly like James (a mistake of Harry while transforming back to himself after his first try to transform in his Animagus form) and they know James is dead, well, another mistake of Harry, talking about his Patronus form. James just figured that the thing Harry said looked like he was dead. Well, we didn't tell them any more information about the future. Harry was able to change his eyes before James could notice them, so he don't know that you know who I'm talking about is his mother, well, Remus and Sirius saw them, but then, Harry wants James to discover it himself._

_Inform us on anything new in our time! Greats the Gryffindors for us._

_Greats your and Ron's family for us! Ron want to tell your mother to don't worry about us, that we are fine, tell the twins that we are with the Marauders, they'll really be jealous, then tell us about their reactions in your next letter, maybe they can put a word themselves in it? Tell them that we will tell them full of tricks from the Marauders and a lot of pranks they made and that we will be making with them, including the future revenge on Umbridge, we will give you three, more information about it after the end of the year feast. I wish they could've been here with us. Talking about them, how is their Joke's shop doing?_

_Thanks for the pictures! We will send you the two pictures you asked for and ask Franck if he can be in the picture with Alice, they're already going out together you know? And if I can get James and Lily to be in the same room at the same time without yelling at each other, maybe I'll can take a picture of our friend Lily too with Maggy, Amy and Alice, so a big picture. Since James don't know who is my mother yet,…_

_JP-"Hey, you know, I'm here! I'm offended!"_

_HP-"Well, in fact yes, we know, but you know, you're not supposed to read the mail of other people! And you know that it's true that you and Lily are not able to see each other!"_

_JP-"Hey, I can be in a room with Evans without yelling at her."_

_HP,AT,HG,RW,RL,PP,SB-"Oh yes? We'll want to see it then! Prove it!"_

_SB-"Hey is that what I'll be looking like in your time? And why I'm not on that one?"_

_RL-"Guys, Harry's right, we're not supposed to read their mail!_

_Well, that was all of us! To see who is who, just see the initials. I think we should end this letter now, we've got pictures to take and a letter to Remus to make! Answer soon!_

_Kiss! _

The Infernal Quartet!"

"Finally! So, will you answer our questions? That sister of you looks pretty good you know Ron?" asked James. Ron blushed. "And that girl too! That one looks special with her hair changing every time."

"Well, Ginny is already going out with someone, a Gryffindor in our dormitory. As for the other girl, she's in Ravenclaw, in the same year than Ginny who is her 5th year her name is Luna Lovegood and really special. The other one is Nymphadora Tonks who prefer to be called Tonks, she's your cousin Andromeda daughter Sirius. She's a Metamorphmagus, she was the one who showed Harry how to control it."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, she's already born, a year or so ago."

"And as for Sirius not being in that picture, you know pretty well that we can't tell you. And yes this is you Sirius, and this is Remus, and this is Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid. I'm sorry, we don't have any pictures of Peter. And I hope you didn't read Remus's letter."

The Marauders shook their heads. In fact, Remus had put a special charm on his letter so that only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ariane could read it. Harry thought of a camera and one appeared. For the other pictures, he can borrow the camera Dumbledore gave them with their school things so they can bring some souvenirs back in their time.

"Is that your family Ron? There's only one girl plus your mother? All redheads? And that's the famous twins, I guess!" asked James while Ron nodded.

Harry put the camera on a able while the others were sitting on and in front of a couch, he adjusted it, started to automatic button, then went to sit with the other. The picture was taken. The development was automatic too. Harry duplicated it two times so he could send one to Remus too and to conserve one for them.

"Ok, now we have to find my mum and her friends. Remus, Sirius, I hope you'll get James away from where we would be while taking the picture!" said Harry. The two nodded.

The Marauders stayed in the Room of Requirement, playing games of Chess and Exploding Snap while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ariane took out the Marauders map, opened it and searched for Lily Evans, Maggy Handsom, Amy Angel and Alice Prewett. They were in the common room. They went to the portrait hole, said the password and entered. Then they headed to Lily and her friends.

"Hi you four!" said Lily.

"Can I make a picture with all of us? And with Franck, if it's possible? It's because we've got some letters from our friends from France and they want pictures of us and our friends here," asked Harry.

"Sure you can! Franck, can you come here a moment please?" Franck joined them and a Gryffindor took the picture in the Common Room, in front of the fire, Alice and Franck, Harry and Ariane hand in hand.

"Hum, I would want to take a picture of all of you together, with the Marauders, if it's possible? I know that Lily and James are well…"

"Well, maybe I can do it for you Harry, if Potter is ok with me too."

Harry nodded then said that he'll meet them in front of the castle in 10 minutes then headed to the Room of Requirement.

"Ok, Lily and the girls accepted to take a picture with all of us. But James, you'll have to be good to Lily, she'll be good with you if you're good with her."

James nodded and they joined the front of the castle. They took the picture there, then they went back to the Great Hall for Dinner (yes it was already dinner time!) After dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ariane wrote a letter to Remus, joined the pictures with Remus' and Ginny' letters, attached them to Fawkes legs. The Phoenix disappeared after that

Four weeks had passed. It was the first morning of exams. They had Defence Against the Dark Arts first (DADA), it went very well for all of them. They were asked some revising questions about the other years and some of this year, then they had the practice exam that went pretty well. They had to fight with some creatures and then they had to duel against another student.

The day after, Hermione had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes Exams, these were only theory ones, so the others had there day free. They went out of the castle to study for the next exams and play a bit.

Wednesday they had Charms exams. It went pretty well, as the DADA exams. Thursday was the Divination and Muggle Studies exams, so they all had a free day to study and have some fun. The sun was shining outside.

Friday they had their Potions Exams. That went well, for Harry didn't have Snape as a teacher to bother him again, his notes in potions were going up. On the weekend, there was another full moon. They visited the forest again and enjoyed themselves. Then, they studied for their last exams: Wandless Magic, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. On Monday morning it was Care of magical creatures, they done well, considering the fact that it wasn't Hagrid who was teaching, they had creatures less dangerous. In the afternoon it was History of magic so they had the afternoon free to practise and study. On Tuesday they had transfiguration in which Harry and Ron had really improved. In the evening they studied for their last exam: Wandless Magic that will be taking place the next afternoon.

It was the most difficult one. You need to have great powers to be able to use Wandless Magic for other than simple spells. Harry, James and Ariane were now able to use the Summoning Charm perfectly. The exam went well, it was based on what you can do with you're powers and what you've learned for now.

After that final exam, they were free to hang out of the castle in the beautiful sunshine. The term wasn't ending since one week, so they had plenty of times to plan their revenge on Umbridge. Ginny had written back to them to tell them that her O.W.L.s went well and to thank them for the pictures. She said that she will tell Fred and George during the summer holidays when she comes back at The Burrow. She'll be writing again when her O.W.L.s results will come. They told her that they were going at Godric's Hollow with Sirius, James and Remus for the summer holidays, since she was worrying about where they would be staying during the holidays.

Finally, the last day of the term arrived. During the day, they prepared the things for the prank. All students were wondering what they were preparing for their habitual end of term prank. They will be doing a little prank over other students, most in Slytherin, but Umbridge will get the worse.

Finally, the evening arrived. They headed to the great hall where they sat at the Gryffindor table. Then, Dumbledore stood up and the hall became quiet.

"Good evening. This is the end of another marvellous year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins, we have to give the house cup! In 3rd place, Ravenclaw with 312 points. In 4th place, with 345 points, Hufflepuff. In second place, with 413 points, Slytherin! And, with 510 points, Gryffindor wins the House cup! Felicitation Gryffindor!"

It was the party at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, yes, congratulation. Now, we close another year and let the feast begin!"

It was the signal, and, with a move of the wands of our 8 friends a lot of laughing began through the Great Hall. Umbridge had now a real toad face and a lot of students had ears, or other characteristics of some animals. Umbridge couldn't talk anymore, only make sounds like "croa, croa" (well, like a toad Oo) She was now part-human, part-toad, a thing that she hated, a Hybrid. And the effects would be removed automatically only the tomorrow evening, well, in the case of Umbridge. For the other students, the effects will end in a couple of hours. They ate and then returned to Gryffindor tower. They made their trunks and packed their belongings. After that, tey discussed and went to sleep.

The next morning, they were now on the Hogwarts Express, returning to London for their last summer holidays during their studies at Hogwarts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their it is! Sorry for the mistakes and misspelling!

Review please!

Kiss!

Space -xXx-


End file.
